A Christmas Eve Surprise
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: When boyfriend and girlfriend come home for the holidays, there's someone that will try to break them apart. Please review! Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- So in honor of Christmas, I wanted to write a Christmas fanfic. I guess it might be considered an AU, since Voldemort is gone and never to return which therefore Harry and the others don't have to leave. Please enjoy! Disclaimer and review! This has nothing to do with my other HPfic 'A Hallow's Eve Surprise'. **

Snowflakes fell from the wintry sky, swirling in the air like tiny white fairies dancing in the frigid night. The Malfoy Manor was busy, bustling with preparation for the Christmas gala Narcissa Malfoy was planning. Lights had gone up around the Manor, making the giant house seem lighter and more cheerful than normal. The process of putting up the 40 foot Douglas fir in the ballroom of the Manor had proved not a challenge to magic. More white lights and ornaments were hung around the tree, making it sparkle.

Hermione Granger watched the decorating process with fascination; the only other time she had seen a tree that big was in Hogwarts. The room, she thought, would be transformed into something other than the dark, gloomy rooms that had occupied most of the house. She was on Christmas break, in her sixth year.

An arm snaked around her waist suddenly and she gasped as she was kissed on the cheek. She turned around only to see Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend, genuinely smiling at her. The idea of having a boyfriend, let alone Draco be her boyfriend, had taken some time getting used to. He had proposed the idea of her going to meet his parents, and they had arrived in the middle of the preparation for the gala.

She was apprehensive about meeting his parents, although Narcissa had seemed to like her and was on good terms with her. She would be meeting Lucius tomorrow night, on the night of the gala.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" she asked Draco, apprehensively.

"What do you mean?"

"Meeting your parents. I mean, your mum seems to like me, but what about your father? He'll hate me, I know it. He's never liked who I am or what I am and I know by being here will only cause you trouble-"

"Calm down, okay? I love who you are, so don't make him frighten you. He's just going to have to get used to the idea," Draco said with finality, taking her hands in his.

_Just like Harry and Ron had, _she thought. They had hated the fact that Draco had fancied her, and had wanted to make his life a living hell for doing so. She had convinced them not to hurt him, and sheepishly admitted that she had liked him. They had thought she had gone mental, until they truly understood that she wasn't faking. They, as her best friends, may not have liked the idea, but supported her 100%. Although they had threatened Draco, that if he had hurt her in any way, they would find him and most-likely kill him.

She would be seeing them in a few days, not forgetting to visit the Burrow.

"Oh, I want to show you something," Draco said, taking her by the hand, and leading her throughout the corridors.

"Want to tell me where we're going?" Hermione asked.

"It's a surprise!" Draco said.

They soon stopped in front of two double wood doors which Draco opened. Hermione gasped. Inside the circular room, thousands of books lined the numerous mahogany shelves.

"It's my family's," Draco explained. "I know it's nothing like Hogwarts' but I thought that if you wanted to read to get away from it all then you-"

"Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed and tackled him into a hug.

"Your welcome."

A clear of the throat interrupted the couple. They turned to the voice. Narcissa stood at the door, and smiled at the young couple. "I see you've found the library. I hope that you'll find your stay comforting, Miss Granger."

"Thank you very much for letting me stay Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said.

Narcissa smiled again, before saying, "Well, I best get back to preparations." She left the room leaving the two alone.

In the distance, a grandfather clock chimed eleven times. "I think I'm going to go to bed," Hermione said, and kissed Draco on the cheek before leaving.

Draco stared after her, wondering how in the world he got so lucky.

…

**AN-So I hope this is a good story. Please review. I was originally thinking of this being a one-shot but I've decided to make it multiple chapters. Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Hey guys, please enjoy the next chapter! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

Draco POV:

When I wake in the morning, I forget I'm not in my dorm, not in the Slytherin house, and not in Hogwarts. Instead, I'm in my own room, the day of my mother's Christmas gala, the day my father returns.

I quickly shower and change into a button down shirt and pants, the normal thing I wear. It's about ten thirty, and I assume that there's at least someone awake besides me. I go downstairs and wander the halls, until I come to the doors leading to the library. One side of the door is open. I take out my wand and cautiously open the door, finding Hermione in one of the chairs in the room, sleeping. A book is half open, in her hand. I smile, _cute. _

The sunlight from the only window falls lightly on her form. She looks so innocent, so adorable. She suddenly moves and slowly opens her eyes. Adjusting to the light, she looks at me. "Where you watching me?" she says, raising an eyebrow. I shrug.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here. I guess I fell asleep."

"Well, you hungry? I bet someone's cooking something."

She gets up and stretches, her curls lay out neatly. She takes my hand and we leave the library.

…

The Manor looks completely festive but not in an overdone fashion. Wreaths hang nicely on walls, garlands hang on banisters.

For the next few hours, we admire the decorations throughout the Manor, until it's almost time for the gala. Hermione leaves me to get ready while I do the same.

…

Hermione's POV:

Half an hour away until Mrs. Malfoy's gala. I take a shower, magically blow dry my hair, before leaving it down into soft curls. I lightly apply mascara and eye shadow. I put on the dress I saved money for- a deep red strapless ball gown with a full tulle skirt and flowery beaded embroidery on the full bodice. I step into black heels and head downstairs.

…

Draco's POV:

I stand at the bottom of the double stairs, in a coat, a white button down shirt and black slacks, a green tie around the collar. I look around, only ten minutes to go. I look back towards the staircase decorated in garland, and see Hermione coming down.

My heart skips a beat. She's beautiful. Curls fall behind her back, and she's wearing a beautiful dress that, I mentally smirk, is a deep red, part of her house colors.

As she comes to the bottom of the steps, I'm speechless. "I-your-I-wow."

"Nice to see you too," she says, smiling.

When my speech comes back to me, I say, "C-come on, Mum wants us to go greet people."

I offer my hand to her, which she takes. She suddenly pulls back. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"What about everyone? What about your father?"

"No one knows who you are. As for my father…we're just going to find out," I say, thinking something might go wrong.

"Okay…"

I smile at her and she smiles back. When we meet mother, she smiles at us. "You two both look fantastic. Oh, look here come guests."

Within twenty minutes, more than fifty people show up each in dresses and suits. Over time, more than two hundred people arrive. Mother lets us go off by ourselves.

A live orchestra plays in the ball room; people are dancing and chatting away.

"Can we dance?" Hermione asks.

"Sure."

I lead her onto the dance floor and we join hands, my free hand going to her back. "Ready?" I ask.

"Yes."

The music is slow, and the other couples, dance slowly to the music, as do we. We glide around, all the while, smiling. When the music stops as the orchestra gets ready for the next song, I notice something, and my face falls. Hermione looks at me confused before she sees I'm staring at something behind her, and turns around.

Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson are here.

…

"What are they doing here?" Draco said, surprised.

"You never told me-wait, you didn't know they were coming?" Hermione asked, turning her attention back to Draco.

"No. My mother must have."

The two were interrupted when Narcissa walked over with Lucius. It was the first time Draco had seen his father in months. "Lucius dear, this is Hermione Granger. Draco's girlfriend," Narcissa introduced, as if Lucius had never seen her in his life, which was not true.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, with a tinge of braveness in her voice, as Draco watched her shake his hand.

Draco didn't want to spend more than five seconds with the man. "Well, we best get going; people to see, songs to dance to," he said and took Hermione by the hand until they were stopped.

"Draco, a word."

The couple froze and they both knew what would follow. "Hermione dear, some of my friends would love to meet you," Narcissa cooed, and without a response from Hermione, took her by the arm and whisked her away.

That left Draco and Lucius by themselves.

Draco POV:

"Draco, I didn't approve of your choice," he says, coldly. Like he still has to make decisions for me.

"Well, Mum did! She's seems to like her! She seems to have gotten over what a prejudice world we live in!" I fire back.

"You're dating a Gryffindor," he says in a hissed voice. "Not to mention a Mud-!"

"Don't say it!" I growl. "Don't you dare say it! She's showed me that it's not all about races. She's forgiven me for everything horrible I've done to her. And… I…I think I love her."

He laughs, "That's a load of rubbish! Malfoy's don't befriend Gryffindors nor do they have any relationships with them."

"What have you done in that cell?" I growl, "All this time have you thought of a way to criticize what decisions I've made? Tear us apart?"

"I'm your father! I will not be spoken to in that-"

"You're not my father! A father would be happy and support the decisions I've made!"

I watch as his face falls, and he's speechless. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to find my girlfriend."

I walk away, my blood boiling as I start the search for Hermione.

…

**AN-So how was it? More drama to come! Oh, and just to clear this up- Voldemort had come back, but was defeated by Harry and now they live in the Wizarding World, still going to Hogwarts, and still living in Pureblood better than other 'bloods'. Oh and Draco's father still went to Azkaban. So….yeah! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Don't have much to say other then, disclaimer and enjoy!**

Draco POV:

Just as I spot her looking uncomfortable next to some older aristocratic women and my mother, someone grabs my arm. I expect it to be my father, but when I turn around, it's Blaise.

"What are you doing here, Blaise?" I ask, more angrily than I wanted.

"Your mother invited us. I would have declined if Pansy hadn't wanted to go, but since she did, I decided that I would go so that she wouldn't cause any trouble for you," he says in that deep voice of his. "You talked to your Dad?" he asks.

"Yeah," I grumble.

"He's not happy is he?"

"No."

"Well, I suppose you're just going to have to bear it. Besides, to tell you the truth, mate, I always thought you two made a good couple." He smirks. "You kissed her yet?"

"What? Yeah-" but then I change my answer when I understand what he means-on the lips. "No. We decided to take things slow."

"Well, tonight would be the perfect time to," he winks and then disappears.

When I finally process what he says, I move towards my lovely target. I snake my arm around her waist, when she's free of the older socialites.

"Why do you always seem to catch me off guard?" she giggles.

"'Cause I'm like that." An idea sparks in my head. "I want to show you something," I tell her.

"Alright," she gives me a look but follows me anyway.

We move through the throng of guests and make it out of the ballroom into a hallway leading to the place I wan to go. And there's one person in our way- Pansy.

…

Hermione's POV:

She stands in front of us casually as if waiting for someone, dressed in a floor-length gown that's dark green with sequins and the neckline a tad too low. And she looks at me.

Pansy POV:

I catch them trying to sneak away. That should be _me_, not her. Not the bookworm Mudblood, the Gryffindor, the brain to the Golden Trio. Draco loved me first, not her. He shouldn't even be with her. He should be with me, a Pureblood. No one says it'll last. That's why I'm here to change his mind.

I advance on them, on their exit to wherever he's taking her. Granger's in a horrid red dress with that hair of hers down. Of course she'd pick that color; it's so Gryffindor of her.

From the looks of the people around and they're reactions of her, they don't know who she is. So whatever they're telling people is lies. This will make taunting her even more fun.

I sit myself in their exit and wait. And eventually, the two 'lovebirds' make their way over and stop short. I look up at them, and stare at her. Her eyes widen.

…

Hermione's POV:

She stares straight at me with a disgusted look on her face. Normally, I would wave it off or ignore her if we were at school. But we're not.

We're in a room full of Purebloods, who don't know who I am- don't know I'm friends with Harry or Ron, don't know I'm in Gryffindor, don't know I'm a Muggle-born. Any wrong move and it could ruin anyone.

She looks as if she's pondering something. "Hmm…something just doesn't seem right…Something's out of place," she says teasingly and glares at me. And it partially gets to me.

"Stop it!" Draco commands and his hand goes to my wrist.

"You don't belong here, Granger," she hisses.

"Shut it! C'mon Hermione," he moves his hand to my hand and pulls me around her.

"You don't want it to slip, do you?" she asks in a sickly-sweet voice. We freeze.

"You wouldn't-!" Draco says.

"Oh, but I would! You should know me better, Draco."

"What do you want?" he asks in a strangled voice.

"I," she says definitely, "want you to kiss me."

…

**AN-Left you on a cliffhanger! Please, please, please review! It's the little button right below….PLEASE! **


End file.
